Gallifrey Girl
by Zia-The-Singer
Summary: Follow Zia as she meets the Doctor and other characters to go on a journey of self discovery. This is an AU story no flames please!
**This is an AU Doctor Who story. Please no flames this is the start of a trilogy of Gallifrey girl. The only character I own is Zia. Enjoy! :)**

She always felt that there was something missing in her life. She always dreamt of seeing the stars. Her name is Zia Evanescent and this is the story of how she found out that I was a Gallifrey girl. She is your typical girl, 5'4, long brunette hair and sapphire eyes. She studied at a music and art college in London, but it felt like she was missing something. She have always been wondering for years about what she was missing, but she never found it. Anyway let me start my story.

It was an ordinary day at college and she was busy practicing for an upcoming performance. She was trying to get the right note when she suddenly heard a crash outside. "What the hell was that?!" The brunette yelled as she tried to clear the room from all of the smoke that was coming in. Then when the smoke cleared she saw something weird, a blue police box. "What the? These things haven't existed since the sixties?" She said to herself. Suddenly the door opened. She gasped and started to back away until she saw someone walk out of the old box. She was astonished. The man had short, spiky brown hair, a long brown coat, a blue suit, a red tie and red Converse shoes. "Greetings, I'm the Doctor." he said "H-Hi, I'm Zia." She said as she tried to calm down. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"So, uh...Doctor why are you here?" she asked, full of curiosity. The Doctor just smiled and walked back into the police box. Zia ran after him. When she caught up with him the brunette gasped at the scene. "Whoa, it's bigger on the inside!" She said, full of amazement. The Doctor smiled as she started to explore. "Welcome to the TARDIS, Zia." he said as he tinkered with a few buttons. Zia walked up to the Doctor, hoping to get some answers. "Doctor, I need some answers please tell me why you are here." She said as she stood next to what looked like a console. "You're in danger Zia." he said with a serious tone. Zia gasped and ran out of the TARDIS. Then she grabbed her microphone and speaker. "Well if anything tries to hurt me, I'll use my sonic music equipment." she said as she held her microphone. The Doctor looked confused.

Zia smiled a modest smile. "Let me explain. When I sing into this microphone, sonic waves come out of this speaker." She said as she tried to explain how my music equipment work. "Well, your music equipment sounds interesting, Zia." The Doctor said. Zia smiled and turned the microphone off. "Well Zia, since you're in danger want to go on an adventure?" he asked. The brunette gasped and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to Doctor." she said. Then she ran back to my room and packed some clothes. "Come on Zia." The Doctor said as she grabbed her stuff and ran into the TARDIS. This was the beginning of her new adventure.

Zia smiled and stood next to the console. "You ready Zia?" The Doctor asked. "I was born ready" She said with a smirk on her face. The Doctor walked up to the console and smiled at her. "Well then, Allons-y!" he said as he pulled a switch. After that switch was pulled the TARDIS violently shook. "Whoa!" Zia shouted as she fell on the floor.

Then the TARDIS stopped shaking. The Doctor and Zia got back to their feet. "Does this always happen?" She asked. The Doctor nodded and headed to the door. Zia ran after him. "Did we land?" She asked. "Yep Allons-y, Zia." he said as he opened the door and walked outside. "Doctor, where and when are we?" The brunette asked as she looked around the cold, dark scene. The Doctor's eyes widened with horror. "We're at the end of the universe." he said.

Zia turned to face the Doctor and then she saw a body behind him. "Oh my god!" she cried as she ran up to the body. She tried to perform CPR on him. "Zia, calm down." the Doctor said. "Doctor, please." She said as she faced him. Suddenly the body moved. I screamed as she felt a grip on her arm. "Whoa! It's okay, I got you." I said. The guy took a few deep breaths. "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He said. Zia blushed lightly and smiled. "Zia Evanescent." she said. "Nice to meet you Zia." Jack said. "Oh don't start!" The Doctor said.

Jack smirked as Zia blushed. The Doctor looked very annoyed. "I'm only saying hello." Jack said. The brunette girl smiled. "I really don't mind." She said as she looked at the Doctor. Then the three heard a growling sound. Zia turned around to see people with sharp teeth. "Uh oh." She said. "Run!" The Doctor yelled as he started to run. Jack got up, grabbed her hand as they started to run. "What are those things?!" She yelled as we ran. Jack shrugged and they caught up with the Doctor. "Phew, glad you two caught up." he said. Zia just folded her arms and rolled my eyes and Jack just smiled. "Let's just go." She said as she walked ahead. A few moments later, the three reached a gate. "Teeth. Please show your teeth." A guard said. They complied and were let in.

When they got inside the guard took out a radio. "Professor Yana we have 3 more humans. There is one that calls himself a 'Doctor'" he said. "Good! I'll be right there." a voice said from the other side of the radio. Then a few minutes later an old man came up to us. "The Doctor?" he said. The Doctor raised his hand. "Good! Can you and your friends come with me please?" the old man said. Jack, the Doctor and I followed. "Excuse me, can you tell me your name?" Zia asked The old man smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Well my dear I am Professor Yana." She smiled and nodded. "I'm Zia." She said as we all walked to a lab.

A few moments later they reached the lab. "Welcome to my lab." the Professor said. Zia looked around in wonder. "Chan. Welcome. Tho." Said the professor's assistant. "Hello" Zia said. A few moments later we received a radio transmission. "Professor, tell the Doctor we found his blue box." The guard's voice aid. The Doctor ran out to see the TARDIS. "Sometimes I don't understand him." Zia said as she fixed her hair. Professor Yana looked like he was as in a trance. "Professor Yana. Are you alright?" She asked. Then the Professor snapped out of it. "Yes my dear. I am fine." he said. Something wasn't right and Zia was going to find out.

Zia went into the TARDIS to fix a few bugs when she heard something come from the control room. "What the?!" She said as she ran to the control room. Then she saw the Professor. "Professor Yana?" She whispered. Suddenly a bright glow took over the control room. The brunette silently gasped and shielded her eyes.

Then the brightness died down a little. 'What was that?' Zia thought to herself. Then the mystery person laughed and ran around the console. "Hey! Who are you?!" The brunette yelled as she walked out. "Well Zia, I am the Master." he said. Zia gasped in a mix of surprise and horror. Another Time Lord? Now things are starting to shake up.

Outside the TARDIS; The Doctor and Jack tried to get the TARDIS door open. "Zia! Are you alright?" Jack asked. "Oh she's fine, she's with me now." The Master said. The Doctor pounded on the door as he tried to get inside. "Leave her alone!" The Doctor said. "Tough! Have fun Doctor, bye bye!" The Master said as he pushed a few buttons and pulled the switch. The TARDIS faded away from the lab. Jack and the Doctor were left stunned. "What do we do now Doctor?" Jack asked. The Doctor just stood there. Back in the TARDIS, Zia stood far from the Master as he controlled the TARDIS. She closed her eyes as a tear fell to the floor for she didn't know what life was going to throw at her next.

A few days had passed as Zia sat on a hard mattress in a small cell. "Doctor...Where are you?" She whispered to herself. Then the cell door opened. Zia gasped and reached into her pocket, just in case. "W-What do you want?!" She said. "Please don't be afraid. I'm only here to give you some food." The guard said with a kind tone of voice. The brunette smiled weakly and took the food tray from the guard. "Thank you." She said softly. "You're welcome." he said. Later that night she was laying on the mattress, crying for she was scared. Suddenly she heard something. It sounded like...singing? "Hello? Anyone here?" She said. Then the brunette felt so tired from the crying and fell asleep, not before hearing a soft whisper. "Goodnight, sweet Zia." The voice softly whispered before she felt something softly on her cheek. Then the empty feeling she had started to return.

Morning came slowly as Zia silently slept in cell. Then she suddenly heard something. It sounded like a soft tapping rhythm. She opened her eyes to only see that she was alone. "What was that sound?" She whispered to herself. Then she saw a tray of food on the floor. The brunette shrugged. "I guess breakfast is served." She said as she grabbed the bowl of cereal. I smiled for it was one of my first meals since I got kidnapped. After I finished she sighed, hoping for either the Doctor or Jack to come and rescue her. Zia felt so empty when she was alone. That was when she realised she didn't want to be alone anymore.

With the Doctor and Jack; they managed to find the place that the Master had taken Zia to. "Right we need to get up there." The Doctor said. "We can use my vortex manipulator." Jack said as he fixed his little wrist gadget. Back in her cell; Zia sighed in boredom, then she had an idea. "Singing always cheers me up." She said softly. So she reached into her pocket and took out her sonic microphone. "Here goes." She whispered as she started to sing. The song she was singing was no ordinary song. It was a song her mother sang to her when she was a child. The sonic waves carried her song until it reached the Master. The song could be heard in every part of the Valiant. "What is that sound?" he asked. "It sounds like singing sir." One of the guards said. Then the Master left the bridge to find where the sound was coming from.

He reached the cell that Zia was in. She had her eyes closed and didn't notice that the Master was there. That was until she finished singing. "Beautiful." She heard his voice say. The brunette gasped and hid her microphone. "Oh! T-Thank you!" She said as she tried to hide her fear, but it was obvious that she was scared of the man. That night was when she realised that singing was my destiny.

A few weeks have passed and Zia felt lonelier than ever. One night while watching the stars through the window, she sighed sadly, wishing that she was free. "I wish I was back home on Earth." She whispered to herself. Then she closed her eyes and started to sing with her sonic microphone again. With the Master; he was awoken by one of his guards. "Sir, she's singing again." The guard said. The Master smirked and headed down to my cell. With the Doctor and Jack; they were arguing while they planned something to save their friend from the Master when a few guards found them. Back with Zia; I kept singing until she started to cry. "Why would someone beautiful as you be crying?" A voice asked from behind. Zia gasped for she knew who owned the voice.

The brunette turned around to see the Master. "M-Master! I'm sorry if I woke you." I said as she looked away from him and the guards. The Master turned to his guards. "Leave us." he ordered. The guards nodded and left. Zia smiled and sighed softly. The Master noticed and smiled a soft smile. "You don't have to be scared." he said as he sat next to her. "Thank you." She said, giving a soft kiss on the cheek. After she pulled back she saw him blush a little. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it." She said.

The Master put a finger on my lips and smiled. "Hush Zia." he whispered softly before giving her a kiss. Then he left so she could think about it. A few days later, Zia was thinking about what happened the other day, when the brunette found a little fob watch. "What in the world?" She said as she picked it up. "Interesting." She said as she fiddled with it. Then she saw a guard come up with a tray of food. Zia figured that was her lunch, then he noticed the fob watch and ran off. 'What's his problem?' She thought. A few moments later Zia decided to open the watch when she suddenly saw Jack and the Doctor appear. "Zia! Are you alright?" Jack asked. "Jack! Doctor! You're here." She said as she tried to open the watch.

Then the three heard a laugh. "We meet at last Doctor." The Master said. Then Zia finally got the watch open. She gasped and stared at the watch as she absorbed the gold energy that flowed from the watch. The Doctor, Jack and the Master watched with a shock. "Zia!" The Doctor cried. The brunette felt very weak and fainted. A few hours later she woke up with a headache. "Oh my head. What happened?" She whispered as she held her head. Jack saw that she woke up and walked over. "Zia, are you okay?" he asked "I think so what happened?" She asked as she sat up. Jack smiled and started to explain what happened.

After he explained everything Zia had a look of shock on her face. "A Time Lady?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Wow, I can't believe it." She said. Then she saw the Doctor come up. Jack got up and left. "Did the Master hurt you Zia?" he asked. Zia smiled and shook her head as the Master came up. "I guess I'm one of you now." She said. The two Time Lords nodded. Zia smiled and hugged the Doctor. "So, got a Time Lord name?" The Doctor asked. "Yea, the Singer." She said, choosing her name and sealing her destiny.

A couple of weeks later, Zia was walking around Hyde Park. She was happy to be back on Earth's ground again. "Great to be back." She sighed happily as she felt the warm sun on her face. Then she heard something crash. "What the?" She whispered to herself. Zia ran to the place where the crash happened. She gasped with horror. "Oh no." She said as she looked at the robot. "A Dalek." She said as she took her sonic microphone out. Then the Dalek noticed her. "Exterminate!" It screeched.

Zia screamed and started to run. Then she ran to a dead end. As the Dalek closed in, it prepared to shoot. "Exterminate this Dalek!" She shouted, using the sonic microphone. As soon as the sonic waves had hit the Dalek, it blew up, due to the power and matrices of the sonic waves. "Phew, alright off to the TARDIS." She said as she ran out of the alley and towards the TARDIS.

As soon as she got into the TARDIS, Zia was shaking like a leaf. "Zia, are you alright?" The Doctor asked. "Y-yea I'm fine." She stammered, trying to calm down from that scary encounter. Later that night, she sat outside, looking at the stars. "Such a beautiful night." She whispered to myself as she silently gazed at the stars for she always loved looking at them. "Hey," a voice said. Zia turned to see Jack smiling his confident smile. "Hey Jack." She said. At that point she didn't realize what was about to come. It was in the middle of the night when she heard shouting. Zia got out of bed and walked into the control room to see the Master. She yawned softly and walked over to him.

"Master? Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then Jack and the Doctor came out. "Zia, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked. "Something's wrong with the Master, but I don't know what." She said, turning to face the Master. "The drums." The Master said. That got Zia's attention. Jack and the Doctor just yawned and went back to their rooms. Zia was about to leave too when the Master grabbed her wrist. "Master?" She said as she knelt next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to find out what was wrong with him.

Then the Master gently grabbed her head and they both opened a psychic link. Then she gasped and pulled away after hearing the same thing the Master heard. The drums. After she pulled away from the Master, Zia had a look of fright on my face. "I... I heard them." She said, putting a hand over her hearts. The Master looked as shocked as she was. Then the brunette smiled. "I think I know what to do." She said before running to her room and grabbing her microphone. She fixed a few bugs out of the microphone and opened our psychic link and linked the microphone to it. "Ok, say goodbye to the drums and hello to my voice." She said as she prepared to sing. The Master nodded as she started to sing, hoping it works.

After sending the new signal she and the Master passed out. A few minutes later Zia woke up in a dream world. "What? Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. Suddenly to her horror she saw the Rassilon. "Oh no." She whispered. Then before Rassilon could do anything she woke up in the TARDIS and screamed. Zia didn't know why she had that nightmare. "What a nightmare." She whispered. Zia hugged herself and started to cry. A few moments passed and she turned to see Jack. "Zia? Are you alright?" he asked. She ran up to Jack and hugged him. "Oh Jack! It was awful!" She cried. Then the Doctor came out and saw her crying. "Zia, what happened?" he asked, when she was about to say something the Master woke up. A moment later she explained about the nightmare she had. After explaining Jack, the Doctor and the Master had a look of horror on their faces.

Zia sat outside of the TARDIS, looking at the stars. She could not sleep at all that night so she looked at the sky and watched the sunrise. "Why can't I sleep?" She whispered to myself. I sighed and continued to watch the sky as it brightened and changed to its familiar bright blue colour. "Hi Zia." a familiar voice said. Zia got to my feet, turned around and saw the Master. "Hey, how's your head?" She asked. "Strangely better, now the drums are gone." he said. "That's good Master." She said as she looked at the sky yet again. All Zia wanted to do at the time was to find answers for that nightmare.

As soon as Zia saw the sky turn to a reddish orange, she laid on the grass to watch the sunset. "Mind if I sit with you?" asked a voice. She looked up to see the Master and smiled. "Of course Master." I said as I watched the sunset. Then she felt sleepy and started to shiver. Suddenly she felt the Master wrap his arms around her. "Here. I hope this is keepin' you warm." he said. Zia smiled and snuggled closer to him to keep warm. She sighed softly as the stars started to appear. "Beautiful aren't they?" the Master asked. The brunette girl nodded. The stars shone bright as Zia looked at the Master. "It's strange but you know Zia, you're the best thing to happen to me..." he said, holding her close. "Thank you but it is not strange. You're the best thing to happen to me as well Master." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The two silently watched the stars as Zia saw a shooting star. "Look Master make a wish." She said as she put her hands together, closing her eyes and wished. After a few moments of stargazing, she started to feel sleepy again. "Tired Singer?" he asked. She nodded. Then she felt the Master lightly kiss her cheek. "Ma-" I started. "Hush now and sleep Singer." he softly said. For the first time in a few hundred years, Zia was being held as she slept. She never wanted it to end. Never.

Morning slowly came and the Master and Zia were still sleeping until, "Hey love birds! Time to wake up!" Jack yelled. Zia screamed and covered her ears; luckily, the Master was still sleeping. "Jack!" She yelled as she got up and started to chase him. Jack just laughed until she tripped him. "Never wake me up like that again!" She hissed, before walking back to the spot that she and the Master slept last night. "Good morning." He said. "Morning." She replied. Then they saw the Doctor come out of the TARDIS. "Hi Doctor." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "Morning Zia, Master." The Doctor said. Zia smiled and the Master nodded.

The Doctor took Zia to see a friend of his that could help her understand that nightmare. "Okay Doctor, I'm ready." She said as she stepped out of the TARDIS with him. Then they came to a group of creatures called the Ood. "This must be the famous Singer." The elder said. The brunette girl nodded, and then sat with the group. Then they held hands and she suddenly saw a vision. She gasped and pulled away. "Oh god no!" She cried as she got up and ran to the TARDIS. "Zia!" The Doctor cried, running after her. The vision clearly showed that she was going to die.

Zia hid myself away from the others for a week, for her fears were rising. Then she heard someone walk past. She gasped. "Zia is that you?" The Doctor called. She stepped out of her hiding place. "Hi Doctor." She said, looking at the floor. The Doctor took her hand into his. "I know you're scared, but you need to stay strong. If not for me or Jack, then for you and the Master." The Doctor pleaded. She looked up and the Doctor and smiled. "I'll stay strong. I promise." She said.

Later Zia decided to take a walk in the park to clear her mind. "Stay strong." She kept saying to herself as she walked in the flower garden in the park. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She gasped and turned to see Jack. "Jack! Don't scare me like that!" She shouted. Jack chuckled and raised his hands in the air. "Sorry Zia." He said. Zia sighed and told Jack about the vision she had. "So you saw a vision of yourself dying?" Jack asked. She nodded as she looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set when she and Jack left to return to the TARDIS.

Zia was very tired when she got back to the TARDIS. She just walked to my room. When she stopped into her room, she saw a basket of cherries and roses. She picked up the note. "Stay strong." it said. She smiled and smelled the roses. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said as she put her hair up. Then Jack, the Doctor and the Master came in. "Hi boys." She said. "Well Zia, glad to see you smile." The Doctor said. Zia nodded and smiled at them. "Like you said I have to stay strong." She said. Later she laid in bed, looking at the ceiling. "I can't sleep." She sighed softly.

Then she heard a knock on the door and saw the Master come in. "Master? What's wrong?" She yawned as I rubbed her eyes. The Master walked over and sat next to her bed. "I wanted to see how you are." he said. "That's sweet, but I can't sleep." She said. Then the Doctor came in. "You alright Zia?" The Doctor asked. She shook her head. The Doctor sat next to the Master. "I need to sleep but I can't." She said. That's when the Master got an idea. The Doctor yawned and went back to his room, leaving her and the Master alone with each other. Zia sighed when she started to hear singing. "What?" She said, looking around to see where the singing was coming from. Then she looked at the Master. She was shocked to hear him sing. "Master..." She whispered. The Master smiled. "Hush Singer, you need to rest." he said. Zia smiled as she started to feel sleepy. The singing continued until she fell asleep. She had no nightmares that night.

The next few weeks have been stressing since something was discovered and it was a link that could bring the Time Lords back. "We've got to stop this!" Zia said. Then they all got to the place that the discovery had taken place. When they arrived Jack, the Master, the Doctor and Zia split into two teams and found two similar devices.

"According to this device...oh my god." She started. The Doctor ran up to take a look. "Oh my god." he said. "This is bad, very bad." She said as she backed away from the device. "Let's find Jack and the Master." She said as she ran out. The Doctor followed. This was not good. When the Doctor and Zia found the Master and Jack, they saw a group behind them. "My lord Doctor, lord Master...and lady Singer. We are gathered for the end." a deep voice said. Zia looked up with horror to see the Rassilon! Zia gasped for she knew this was bad. "Rassilon I will not let you do this to the planet!" She said, standing her ground. Rassilon looked at the Time Lady with anger and disgust. "Zia, be careful." Jack warned. "I will not allow you to destroy the Earth and time itself so you can just bring back Gallifrey!" She declared, showing her bravery. This was the beginning of the final stand-off.

Jack, the Doctor and the Master just watched in silence as I stood my ground. "I will never allow you to destroy everything we hold dear!" I stated, turning my attention to the Master. "The Master is someone I hold dear, I'd even die for him." I said as tears filled my eyes. Then I kissed the Master before feeling something sting my back. "Ah!" I cried. The Doctor, Jack and the Master gasped as I fell to the floor. "Zia!" they cried. A tear fell from my eye for my vision was coming true.

The Doctor and Jack dealt with Rassilon while I was laying in the Master's arms. "H-Hey I told you I'd die for you." I said, coughing up a little blood. The Master held me close. "Singer, don't you dare die." he said as he looked at me. I looked at the Master and smiled. "Master, my time is up. I'm sorry." I said, tears flowing from my eyes. The Master kissed me for one final time. "Goodbye Master. I…love you..." I said, closing my eyes for the final time. The Master sat there and held my lifeless body. "I love you too Zia." he whispered. Then the Doctor and Jack came back. They had a look of shock on their faces as they saw the Master. "S-She's gone?" Jack asked. The Master nodded. The three time travellers lowered their heads knowing I was gone. The rain fell as the Doctor, Jack and the Master took Zia's body to Torchwood. "Here we are." Jack said. "So Torchwood will help bring her back?" The Doctor asked, looking at Jack. Jack nodded as the Doctor left. Soon the Master sighed and left, not before whispering "Farewell, my sweet Singer." Then as the day ended, one of my lives may have been cut short, but that empty feeling I've felt was filled and I knew I was a Gallifrey Girl.

The End


End file.
